


late night plans

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: By the time Izzy shows up at Maia's apartment, scent tinged with notes of bitter frustration and sour annoyance, it's nearly midnight.





	late night plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> this was written for the tumblr prompt "Maia/Izzy - “Must be a day ending in y" and for the femslash drabbletag8 prompt, "Any: Any/Any - like a bad soap opera."

By the time Izzy shows up at Maia's apartment, scent tinged with notes of bitter frustration and sour annoyance, it's nearly midnight. 

Maia marks her place in her novel, sets it down on the coffee table and goes to meet Izzy in the entryway. Her clothes are plastered to her body from the downpour outside, and black streaks of mascara are trailing down underneath her eyes. 

"I'm sorry I'm late," she says, sliding off her sodden jacket. "Raj totally screwed up his mission, and I had to clean up his mess and..." Sighing heavily, she steps forward and wraps her arms tightly around Maia's waist. 

"Must be a day ending in y," Maia comments, pressing a soft kiss to Izzy's temple, trying not to shiver when cold rain drips down her cheek. The remark elicits a soft laugh from Izzy, and her scent changes subtly, becomes more floral. 

"You're right. Just when I think it can't get more like a bad soap opera, something else happens." 

"Well, I'm sure Alec can handle anything that comes up between now and tomorrow morning," Maia says, sliding her arms away from Izzy's neck only so she can take her hand and lead her down the hallway. "Do you want a hot bath?"

"Only if you join me with some wine," Izzy answers. Even though Maia can smell the exhaustion on her, the mischievous smile on her face is anything but tired. 

Maia returns the smile and leans in for a quick kiss. 

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
